


Sometimes The Heart Sees What Is Invisible To The Eye

by WhiteHotBlueFlame



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, One Shot, Short One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteHotBlueFlame/pseuds/WhiteHotBlueFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, people were born with two hearts housed in one chest. They beat as one; when something happened to one heart, the other compensated. The hearts were partners, a perfect pair. No one ever questioned the peace they felt within their hearts, it just was. One day, a god looked down on the people, feeling that the people didn’t appreciate all that they had; the god separated the hearts, forcing them to search to find each other again. Carmilla had heard the story over and over for centuries. Carmilla was sure she’d never find her other heart, because monsters don't have hearts. But, if she has no heart, why does she long for the other half of hers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes The Heart Sees What Is Invisible To The Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Friends and Readers and Combinations thereof! Two one shots in a day; I'm feeling accomplished. This is an idea that popped into my head and I decided I just had to try to write it. It's sort of a twist on the creation myth and explanation of love from Aristophanes.
> 
> As usual, I proof this stuff myself, so if you see a mistake, I promise it is my very own and you're welcome to name it and keep it as a pet... or ya know, you can also help me out and let me find it, or you can pretend it's not there (all acceptable courses of action). And as always, thanks so very much for reading, commenting and for the kudos you see fit to bestow upon me, feel free to let me know what you think. I thoroughly hope you enjoy it!

Long ago, people were born with two hearts housed in one chest. They beat as one; when something happened to one heart, the other compensated. The hearts were partners, a perfect pair. People walked around, never acknowledging this symbiosis within their own chest, never grateful for the pair of hearts that beat within their own chest. No one ever questioned the peace they felt within their hearts, it just was. 

One day, a god looked down on the people, feeling that the people didn’t appreciate all that they had; the god separated the hearts, forcing them to search to find each other again. At times, though rare, the hearts defied the god, remaining together despite the god’s coercion, those people lived in peace, never searching for another half. As time wore on, the rift created by the separation, by the distance between hearts, left a mark; the mark covered the skin, but was only visible to the heart’s match. While the hearts still beat, they also ached; bereft of their peace, they yearned for their partner and pair. 

Everyone had heard the story, knew it well. Carmilla had heard the story over and over for centuries. Even after her death, she looked at the face of everyone she met hoping that she would see the mark, find the heart that belonged to her own. Years after her death, she met Ell; they became fast friends. Carmilla began to think that the part of the story that said a mark could be seen must have been overstated.  She became positive that Ell was her heart’s match. When her mother demanded that Carmilla give Ell over, she made plans to protect the girl from her mother. She and Ell planned to run away. 

But Carmilla’s mother found out their plan, she found Ell and disclosed Carmilla’s nature. Carmilla watched as pure terror crossed over Ell’s features and she was declared a monster. Carmilla felt the yearning, she could feel the ache in her chest, as she realized Ell could never have been her heart’s match. She was sure she’d never find her other heart, because as Ell had so painstakingly pointed out, monsters had no hearts and could, therefore, never be one half of a whole. 

She bore out the days of her punishment interred within the earth, thinking over the mistakes she had made with Ell. She regretted every time she ever believed that she could trust that she would find another heart that paired with the one that beat within her breast. She coped in the quiet, waiting patiently for the freedom she longed for. Sometimes in the darkness, she envied the ace, knowing their hearts had defied the god, but she knew her heart longed for its missing match, even as she wasn’t sure it existed or that she would be worthy of being someone’s match. As the world rocked and shuddered around her, she felt herself being offered another chance. She crawled from her confinement, she took in the world around her. 

She lived a few years before her mother found her again. She fell back into the same routine, being her mother’s pawn in what felt like a never ending game of cat and mouse. Wanting to be as strong as the ace, she did her best to defy her mother when she could, helping girls flee where she could, trying her best to protect them while not drawing her mother’s ire. 

Between rounds of her mother’s games, she was given her freedom, uninterred and roaming the world. Despite herself, she looked at the face of everyone she met hoping that she would see the mark, find the heart that belonged to her own. Mattie laughed teasingly every time she noticed, but Carmilla could not bring herself to stop the practice. Each time she was called back to Silas, she slipped into a veneer of indifference, trying to will her heart, if it existed, to no longer yearn to become ice. 

Her mother called her back to Silas to start the game again. Carmilla could feel the weight settle in her stomach as she made the trip. Something was different about this trip, she could feel it in the beat of her heart. “There’s an annoying little moppet, stirring up trouble and attempting to bring attention to the missing girls.” Her mother’s voice was sharp and rounded, with an air of superiority and importance. “You are to be her roommate. Get her under control. I will not have her getting in the way of the sacrifice. As you know, threats to the sacrifice cannot be tolerated.” 

Carmilla could feel the growl building in her throat, as she nodded slowly accepting the room assignment, leaving her mother’s presence before her anger could get the best of her. She couldn’t understand her reaction; it wasn’t the first time her mother had made such a request, but Carmilla could feel a deep instinctual anger building in her chest. She trudged across campus trying to will her mask of apathy back over her features, trying to will it to take root and put out the fire that was burning in her chest, near the area doctors said the heart should be. She looked at the paper in her hand: Crowley Hall Rm. 307. “This should be fun.” Carmilla could feel the sarcasm drip back into her voice as she spoke, making her way to the room. 

She paused outside the door, taking a deep breath before shoving the door open angrily. Her eyes were glued to the floor, as she stepped in and dropped her bag on the floor. “Um, excuse me, but, who the hell are you?” Even as Carmilla could tell the voice was filled with annoyance and confusion, her ears drank in the sound, enjoying the inflections. 

“Carmilla. I’m your new roommate,” Carmilla raised her gaze as she responded, “sweetheart.” Her eyes landed on the girl, Laura the room assignment paper had said, across the room who sat at a computer desk. Carmilla let her eyes rise over the girl, seated in plaid pajama pants, her eyes slipped further up noticing the tight green tank top before finally settling on the girl’s features. Carmilla noted that Laura’s bare arms were sun kissed and toned, her eyes travelled up noting the shadowed heart that appeared to be drawn on Laura’s cheek next to her pale pink lips before they settled on Laura’s whiskey and milk chocolate toned eyes, as they glowed. Carmilla swallowed roughly, feeling her heart scream inside her chest, she could no longer question its existence as she heard it in her ears. She took a step forward, closing the door as she did. 

Laura’s eyes took in the form of Carmilla at the door. Laura could feel her heart race as her eyes moved from Carmilla’s onyx curls down over her porcelain skin and marble cut jawline, before landing on the heart drawn on Carmilla’s cheek next to pale red lips that were pulled in a flat line. If Laura hadn’t known better, she would have thought the heart was just a trick of light or shadow playing across Carmilla’s features, but Laura knew from hours of conversation with her father what the heart meant. Laura stood her eyes never leaving the heart on Carmilla’s cheek. Carmilla moved forward as Laura did the same, each of them feeling ease in each motion toward the other. They stepped closer to each other their bodies less than an inch away. Both of them could feel the pull to close the last inch and meld their bodies into each other. 

Carmilla smirked her eyes landing on Laura’s. “Of course, my other heart is the one causing trouble for my mother.” Carmilla’s voice came soft and husky, like music to Laura’s ears. Laura couldn’t hold back, she closed the distance, wrapping her arms around Carmilla’s neck. A smirk built over Carmilla’s mouth as she placed it next to Laura’s ear, “Hey there, cutie.” Laura felt the shudder slide down her spine as Carmilla placed a gentle kiss on her cheek over the heart shaped mark at the edge of her lips. Laura pulled back; her face lit in a grin as she let out a loud exhale before muttering a soft “Hey.”


End file.
